karakai_jouzu_no_takagi_sanfandomcom-20200223-history
Nishikata
is the male protagonist in the story. He is a middle school student who constantly gets teased by his seat neighbor, Takagi. Appearance He is an average looking boy with seemingly tiny black irises/pupils compared to the other characters, black hair, and thin eyebrows. For school, he wears a white button-down shirt that covers his white-green t-shirt with a white belt and navy blue pants. He also wears a black button-down shirt with yellow buttons, and black pants for the winter. History Nothing is much known about Nishikata's history but it was shown later in the chapters that he and Takagi met each other in school when they were in middle school. Personality Nishikata is a boy who often blushes and gets easily embarrassed since he gets teased every day at school by his friend Takagi. He is at times also shy around Takagi, especially when she brings up topics regarding love and romance. However, this does nonetheless not stop him from getting it back at Takagi. Despite the constant times he has been teased, he still does not give up on his goal of revenge. Nishikata is persevering on his goal to get his revenge on Takagi but has failed nearly all of their competitions. However, he is very competitive around Takagi and is determined to beat her, as he later decides to start doing 10 push-ups for every time Takagi teases him. He is really strict about it and never gives up easily. Nishikata is seen as a nervous, agitated, anxious, jumpy, fearful, and easily gamed boy who overthinks his actions towards Takagi and the other students and teachers. In his everyday life, he always thinks of how to get back at Takagi but it either fails of the plans he make always slips his mind. For every action, there is a reaction, even though Nishikata overthinks of what might happen if he says or does to Takagi that considering her as mean, and overly topical of what he thinks she might say of do something back at him. Nishikata cares deeply for his friends and family (in the future) and is generally friendly. He gets frightened very easily and does average academically. Nishikata is also noted to be very expressive and is easy to read because of his facial expression and he is therefore said to be like an open book. In contrast to Takagi, Nishikata is not entirely in control of his emotions and every situation he is in, which is why he finds himself a victim to Takagi's ridicule again and again. Despite that, he cares for Takagi and values her as a best friend. Relationship Takagi ~ Main article: Takagi ~ From Nishikata's perspective, Takagi is just a classmate who only teases him to order to embarrass him whenever they are together. Aside from teasing, they get along pretty well and walk home together almost everyday after school. It is implied that Nishikata has a small crush on Takagi, as shown on several occasions. In Chapter 1, when Nishikata peeks at Takagi's eraser, he is shocked when he sees the first letter on the eraser isn't his name. His curiosity causes him to unveil the entire message, which simply reads "Look at the hallway". Unbeknownst to him, on the other side of the eraser, Takagi also wrote down his name (indicating their crush is mutual), and she teases him for not finding out. According to Karakai Jōzu no (Moto) Takagi-san spin-off, and chapter 31, Takagi and Nishikata are married and have a child named Chi. Nakai ~ Main article: Nakai ~ Nakai is Nishikata's friend and classmate. He usually asks Nishikata about his relationship with Takagi. Chi Nishikata ~ Main article: Chi Nishikata ~ Nishikata and Takagi's daughter. He loves her a lot and really cares about his daughter. He loves playing with her and enjoys her company. He also is affected by her teasing as she spends a lot of time with her mother and is just like her. Trivia * Like Takagi, Nishikata's first name is never revealed in the manga or anime. * Nishikata is ticklish, especially around his ribs. * He likes cats. * He can't handle bitter things like black coffee. This applies to him even when he becomes an adult. * Nishikata is a huge fan of a romance series titled "100% Unrequited Love", which he secretly watches and reads. * Nishikata is a "Cancer" meaning, he was born around 21st June to 22nd July. Navigation zh:西片 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main